The invention relates, first, to a machine for manufacturing folded containers, especially folded carton blanks, with a mechanism for applying adhesive, a folding station, and a pressure-application station with pressure-application mechanisms for forcing the adhesive-coated seams together to seal them and, second, to a method of manufacturing folded cartons with a machine in accordance with the invention.
Machines of this type are known and are described in the Jagenberg AG brochure Description of the High Speed Folding Carton Gluer DIANA 40-1/70/1/90-1, Infotec I/157, 7/86.
Stopping a folded-blank gluing machine entails a problem in that the adhesive that has already been applied to the blanks in the production line between the adhesive-application mechanism and the first pressure-application mechanism in the pressure-application station dries while the machine is down. If the down time exceeds a specific limit, the adhesive-coated seams will not be tight, and the blanks must be rejected.
Some folded-blank gluing machines have a code reader to detect defective blanks and a rejecting mechanism between the folding station and the pressure-application station. Removing the blanks with adhesive-coated but not yet sealed seams from the production line between the adhesive-application mechanism and the rejecting mechanism by manually pressing a rejection button when a machine of this type has been stopped is known.
A drawback to this solution is that the blanks must be rejected manually, and the blanks between the rejecting mechanism and the first pressure-application mechanism in the pressure-application station do not get rejected.